Hanzō Urushihara
Hanzō Urushihara (漆原 半蔵 Urushihara Hanzō?) / Lucifer (ルシフェル Rushiferu?) is a fallen angel and one of the Devil King's generals. After the Devil King was transported to human world, he and Olba became allies in order to defeat the Devil King so he can return to heaven. After being defeated by the Devil King however, he moves in at the same place as Sadao and Shirō. He's good with technology and loves playing video games. To his irritation, he is usually referred to as a hikikomori even among company. Background Lucifer is a fallen angel and one of the Devil King's generals. After the Devil King was transported to human world, he and Olba became allies in order to defeat the Devil King so he can return to heaven. After being defeated by the Devil King however, he moves into the same place as Sadao and Shirō. He's good with technology and loves playing video games. He was an angel, though he fell because it was too "boring". He lives together with Maou and Ashiya in their small apartment after he was defeated and is trying to find out how to find enough power to bring them home using the internet. Story Personality He is shown to have a cunning, sneaky personality, like in Episode 6, where he uses Sadao, Ashiya, Chiho and Emi to fetch his forgotten game console from an abandoned classroom under the pretext of finding a way to regain magic. He is also childlike, preferring to surf the internet and play games rather than help Ashiya research magic outlets. His personality is also like that of a typical teenager, constantly eating junk food, playing games and complaining. Appearance He has purple eyes and hair, his hair passing in front of his face. He looks like a normal 14-16 year old. In the 13th episode it is revealed that in the human world he was registered as a 18 years old. His first appearance is near the end of the fourth episode. Character Relationships Powers and Abilities He has the power to shoot magic bullets which are purple in appearance, he is also seen to be able to shoot other purple projectiles, such as the bullets he used to destroy Maou's bike, which may go through the human body, like it did to Maou. He has a pair of black wings which he uses to achieve flight. Electronic appliances Regarding the fact the he is from Ente Isla, Hanzō is surprisingly good with electronical appliances, learning all the tricks in the time between episode 5 and 6 (approximately 2 months), and he is a very good hacker. It is unknown how much time he and Olba spend on earth before starting the mugging spree, but Hanzō managed to learn how to use the PsVita (PASTA) he got. (They probably didn't spend much time like that, so he must have learned pretty quickly.) Demonic Energy As a demon, he is powerful, which made him one of the four Demon Generals. Though on Earth his power is limited, he is able to replenish his power/magic by absorbing the negative emotions of humans such as fear, despair and pain (like Sadao and Ashiya). Some of his abilities that were shown in the anime are listed below *'Energy Manipulation': By feeding off negative emotions, he can create purple projectiles with the power to destroy buildings and bridges. Said projectiles can be used as bullets, bombs, etc. *'Flight': It was shown that he can summon his black wings and can fly at great speed, though it is unknown if he needs negative emotions to summon his wings. *'Explosions': After Emi landed on a streetlight, a black feather was seen floating down, and Emi could barely react to it before it exploded. Urushihara can make his feathers explode, though it has not shown that it has certain limitations. Endurance He was able to survive Maou's combat magic despite how powerful it was and a thrust of the Sacred Sword Better Half through his chest by Emi in Ente Isla. Trivia *He became a Hikikomori while living together with Maou and Ashiya *He seems to know how to hack as seen in Episode 6 that he was able to hack the terminal and communicate with Emi *The name, Lucifer, means 'day star,' or 'son of the morning'. *In the Bible Lucifer is the name of the King Of Babylon, describing how he has fallen from grace from his stature. *Urushihara was the first Demon General to be "defeated" by the Hero on East Island. *In most depictions Satan and Lucifer are the same being while in other depictions they are separate beings. *He calls himself a NEET. Gallery Hanzo-design.jpg MWX NXJC~GY7TZV~7-U~TML.jpg tumblr_mmaq0r1IuF1rshzuyo1_500.png tumblr_mmbz9yxJSn1rshzuyo1_500 (2).png tumblr_mmwyjtvrM21r2glkyo1_500.png tumblr_mmy9j6jK1T1rjd368o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mna4p9jG111qmrg30o1_500.png tumblr_mmy9j6jK1T1rjd368o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mmji4ipI381rg9cqfo3_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mmy9j6jK1T1rjd368o4_1280.jpg ef (2).JPG ef.JPG jyt.JPG tumblr_mmyks3tpqO1rgbdtvo1_500.png tumblr_mna9vpBFKj1qdhsq1o2_1280.png tumblr_mna9vpBFKj1qdhsq1o1_500.png tumblr_mnjbxpiHOa1qmtmv4o3_500.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Demons Category:Needs Help Category:Main Characters Category:Fallen Angel